An autonomous driving system refers to a system that automatically drives a vehicle to a predefined destination without depending on the control of a driver. The autonomous driving system is capable of recognizing external road conditions as well as the state of the vehicle.
The autonomous driving system generates an autonomous driving path for the vehicle based on the external road conditions and the state of vehicle, and controls the vehicle according to a generated path to drive the vehicle. Here, a process for generating a path includes sensing a change of an obstacle in real time, and generating an avoidance path in accordance with the sensed change.
Since the avoidance path is generated in response to a change in a position of the obstacle, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a method for avoiding an unsafe path by evaluating a change in behavior characteristics of the vehicle and/or road situations.
Therefore, a method for generating and selecting an avoidance path by reflecting kinematics behavior characteristics of the vehicle and the road situations in real time is required.